custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Past I: Island in the Sky
Island in the Sky is the first chapter of the overarching storyline of Legends of the Past, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2010 and has since been translated to English. Prolog It was a wonderful day on Ksass Nui. The sun was shining and tame Rahi were swimming in the lake. If you would look far enough at the horizon, you could see a kind of disk floating in the air. Lanta had just bathed her feet in the waters of the beautiful lake on the island. Now she got up and went to the old house where she lived. But there was someone outside her door waiting for her: a Ta-Matoran. That surprised her, as normally Ta-Matoran didn't want to go to the wet village of Ga-Ksass. Lanta now went to him and asked: "What is a Ta-Matoran doing here in this village?" The Matoran replied: "The Turaga Noirama has sent me. He has a job for you and the other five Toa Virkon. I will lead you to him." The little one went off and Lanta followed him. They arrived at the village parking lot for vehicles. The red villager lead her all the way to two motorcycles, a small one for the Ta-Matoran and one for Lanta. They climbed up, the little red one threw her the key for the vehicle and roared off. Lanta put the key in, turned it and drove after him. After a long drive they finally reached Ta-Ksass. They dismounted, took the keys with them, and walked the rest of the way until they reached a small house, where they were already awaited by the other Toa Virkon and the Turaga. The Turaga went to the little Ta-Matoran and Lanta to their brothers. The Turaga told the little villager: "Good job, Garrzo. Grab those widgets and buy something nice." Garrzo's eyes widened as the Turaga handed him a full bag of widgets. "Thanks," he whispered astoundedly and drove away again with his motorcycle. "Now to you." said the old sage, "I have a mission for you. Surely you saw this disc on the horizon, right?" The Toa nodded. "That's it. The island has the name 'Alpha 7' to us. What you call it doesn't matter. But the thing is that all search parties we sent there never returned. It is a deadly island in the air. Your mission is to explore and secure it. No one knows why it is in the air. But one thing is for certain: The island is dead through and through." Beginning of the Mission The six Toa Virkon set out. Their destination was the airfield where 6 Axalara T9 were waiting for them. Everyone sat on theirs and activated the drive and got ready for the flight. When a little white Matoran gave the signal, they launched the Axalara. Wind rushed past them. That's exactly how Lesovan liked it. Cool and windy. They made a sharp turn that put them on the right track. From a distance you could even see roots of long-dead plants sticking out of the island. After an hour of flight, they finally reached Alpha 7. They landed in a former forest area, where now only dry and dead trees stood. They dismounted and gathered in a circle to discuss something. "So. Here we are. I suggest we split up into two teams and meet again in an hour." Virko said. Everyone agreed. "Lanta and Ignika, you come with me. Lesovan, Brodlus and Dodrak, you make up the other group." Virko continued. Everyone agreed. They split up and started running. Lanta, Virko and Ignika ran across the burnt wasteland. By now it seemed as if a battle had raged here years ago. But suddenly Ignika stopped and stared at a spot. Virko wondered and asked him: "What is it? Did you see something?" Ignika didn't answer, lifting up a slit bag instead. "That's definitely Durnik Tyros's, is it not?" he asked. Lanta and Virko agreed with a nod. Apparently this was the reconnaissance squad that had been sent out. They continued their sprint over the rocks when suddenly a black figure appeared and lunged towards them, and without the Toa having a chance to defend themselves, they lay unconscious on the ground. The figure threw a net over them and pulled them into a nearby cave. Lesovan, Brodlus and Dodrak were far from their friends and walked across the wasteland. They ran and ran without anything happening. "Let's turn back." Brodlus said wearily. "Right," agreed Dodrak, "let's go back. Nothing's happening here anyway." So the three Toa ran back again. But when they arrived at their landing site, they terrifiedly discovered that their Axalara were no longer there. But you could see traces of their armor in the ground, which led directly to the edge of Alpha 7. The three Toa Virkon looked down the edge and saw their six Axalara fly toward the water. But a surprise came for them too: another black figure ran towards them and pushed them all down the edge. The frightened Toa simply had no chance. Only Dodrak managed to hold onto a root that hung out. Support Brutaka walked his patrol over Ksass Nui, bored. Nothing would happen, he knew that. But suddenly he heard a loud whistle in his Kanohi. That was the sign his Toa friend from Solaris, a side universe, sought him. He quickly ran to the home of the main Turaga, Noirama. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. After a long five minutes, the slow Turaga finally scuffled to the door and opened it for him. "Ah, Brutaka, have you finally come to bring me my tea?" asked the old one. "Eh, no." said Brutaka, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to pay a visit to the prison in the pit." "Oh, what a shame. I really wanted some tea. But go, I'll ask little Garrzo, maybe he has time for an old Toa." Noirama replied. "You are no longer a Toa, when do you finally realize it!?" Brutaka called to him. Noirama muttered something and closed the door. Brutaka activated his Olmak and disappeared from Ksass Nui. A second later he appeared at the gate of the prison. His girlfriend Mirinia was waiting for him at the gate. "A prisoner is crazy." she said. "Come with me, I'll show her to you." said Mirinia. They went into the cold prison of the pit. She opened a hatch in the floor leading to the high-security wing. There, almost at the end of the corridor, sat the alleged sister of Nuva, the only known Toa of death, and wept. "I can feel it." she said, crying, "Thousands dead. The Toa have fallen. The pit is destroyed. Nuva has the full power. His dead are everywhere!" "Tilira..." Mirinia wanted to say, but the white Toa lost consciousness and fell over. "Why is she being held here?" Brutaka asked. "She is the sister of Nuva." Mirinia answered him. "Did she start trying to escape?" Brutaka asked again. "Never. She said she wanted to prove she was not evil." Mirinia replied again. "Maybe the Toa Virkon need support, I have a feeling that Nuva has set a trap for them. They were going to come and pick up a few things, but now they haven't come yet. Let's go and take Tilira. with us." said Brutaka. "But we'll be arrested!" exclaimed Mirinia. "So what? Let's save the Toa and we're celebrated, it's a risk, but it doesn't matter!" said Brutaka. "Oh Brutaka, because of such risks I love you!" said Mirinia and kissed the Titan. Brutaka returned the kiss, opened the cell and brought out Tilira. He activated his Olmak, and seconds later they were on Alpha 7. Epilog Brutaka looked around at the former landing site of the Toa Virkon. "I don't see them." he said. "Me neither," agreed Mirinia, "but they are here somewhere." "I know that, too. Look at those scratch marks on the ground, look where they lead you..." Brutaka said as the awakened Tilira continued the sentence: "Right to the edge. And those were certainly the Toa, I can see that in the fresh footprints there." Mirinia and Brutaka looked down the precipice and saw six red dots far below. "Oh, those are slush." said Brutaka, "We should go." "NO ONE GOES HERE!" yelled a male voice behind them as it ran towards them. Brutaka and Mirinia would have been dead had Tilira not prevented that: the black-armored figure ran towards them, and wanted to push them down the edge as he did with the Toa Virkon before. But Tilira shot from her staff of life that Brutaka had given her, and pure life energy hit the black being. This meant his immediate death. Brutaka now activated his Olmak, and he, Tilira, and Mirinia disappeared from the island. A little while later, they appeared on Daxia, the island of the Order of Mata Nui. Or rather, in the middle of a council meeting. "What is it?" An older member snapped at then, "You're interrupting!" Brutaka kept calm and was just about to say something when another shouted: "Why do you have a criminal with you?" Brutaka did not have time to speak again, as another called in between: "That is Tilira! The sister of Nuva! They are traitors!" Guards immediately came running. They were in a hopeless situation. But not for Brutaka. Again, he used his Olmak to teleport them away. This time on an unnamed island, where they had enough time to discuss. The three decided to save the Toa themselves... Characters Toa Virkon *Toa Lanta *Toa Lesovan *Toa Virko *Toa Ignika *Toa Brodlus *Toa Dodrak Inhabitants of Ksass Nui *Garrzo *Turaga Noirama Order of Mata Nui *Brutaka *Mirinia *Three unnamed councilors Others *Tilira *Durnik Tyros (Mentioned only) *Three unnamed beings in black armor